A Unique Journey
by Lilbloo20
Summary: AU. Tanjiro begins his journey as a demon slayer and along the way encounters many friends and foes alike to help him on his adventure. Though why had he not noticed that most demon slayers are women? And why are they all seeking a interest in him?
1. chapter 1: The Shy Thunder

**A/n**

**So before we start alot of characters are gonna be OOC! Just to for warn you. Also a few characters are gonna be gender bent in this fic. Another point is it won't go by canon events straightforward.**

**So with out further ado.**

**ENJOY!**

**[****]**

There were certain rules that applied when you see things happen that hardly ever happen. For instance if you see a dispute between lovers it is easier to avoid it than to get involved. Though if you grew up in the mountains with your small family and barely went to the nearest village is were this rule didn't apply.

Especially to one Tanjiro Kamado.

The boy was on a mission to a local village about demons hunting down villages and travelers at night. Taking a narrow road he stumbled upon an unusual sight.

A you man was being clung onto by a girl with short length blonde hair. She wore a standard black uniform along with a yellow haori with a white triangle pattern.

The girl was sobbing uncontrollably as she held on tightly to the young man. Tears and snot cascading down her face as the young man tried pushing her off. Seeing this Tanjiro immediately leapt into action thinking it was a nasty dispute between lovers. Until he heard the shouts of the blonde girl.

"PLEASE MARRY ME!! PLEASE I WON'T LIVE LONG!! I DON'T WANNA DIE THIS WAY!!" The girl wailed on clinging tighter to the young man.

"I said no! I just wanted to check to see if you were ok! Clearly your delusional!" The young man spoke in irration.

_"What is going on here...?"_

Grabbing the back of the girl's haori he lifted her up off from the young man shocking both of them.

"Please head your way I'll take care of this!" He said politely towards the man. Not taking a chance he ran off leaving a stunned blonde alone with Tanjiro.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!? I'M TRYING TO GET MARRIED AND LIVE A SIMPLE LIFE! " Brown eyes started panicky into his slighty annoyed red eyes. Taking a closer look he noticed the yellow scarbed nichirin blade on her hip.

"Aren't you a demon slayer!?! You shouldn't be pestering people about marriage when you have a duty to fulfil!" Tanjiro shouted back at a now Wide eyed blonde.

"HUH!?! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME FROM THE FINAL SELECTION?!" The blonde woman question incredulously. Sure he remembered a few people, but he was not good with memory what so ever.

_"I remember intense training...breaking a girl's arm for being a bully and well..."_

A look of realization dawning on his features. "Ah! I remember your that blonde girl who complained the whole time!" Smiling at his efforts he didn't notice the utterly shocked face of the blonde.

"My name is Zenitsu!! And you are to take responsibility of me right now!" The hirl shouted making him tilt his head.

"Responsibility?" He questioned.

"That's right! Until I find a suitable husband to marry you will have to keep me safe and protected until than!" She shouted with the barest conviction in her voice.

Tanjiro just gave her a look.

"HUH!? WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK! SAY SOME-" She stopped midsentence as a loud rumble could heard from her stomach. A deep crimsom blush reaching her ears in embarrassment.

"When was the last time you eaten?" He questioned as Zenitsu became very shy.

"A couple of days ago..."She whispered shyly twiddling with her fingers.

Taking this as a good opportunity ti change the course of weirdness he pulled out a green cover cover holding a few rice balls he made before starting this journey. Plucking one he handed over to zenitsu with a genuine smile.

"Gotta keep you strength up if I'm to take responsibility over you." He spoke causing her to blush at his words. Her hand reached out slowly before grabbing the rice ball to take a few bites out of it.

"Whoa!" She beamed as she quickly devoured the rice ball.

_"THESE ARE SO DELICIOUS!"_

Stuffing her face to the brim she cried comical tears of happiness with rice clinging to her lips.

"YOUR TRULY MY HERO TANJIRO!" She wailed clinging onto him in a uncomfortable manner.

_"Didn't I try to stop this?"_

"By the way what are you doing out here anyway?" He questioned getting a very scared look from zenitsu.

"T-to slay a demon in the village ahead of us...but I can't do it! I'm so weak! Demoms are so gross to! It's gonna have weird tentacles and long tongues and it's gonna devour me and do lewd things to my body!TANJIRO PLEASE PROTECT ME!" She clung tighter and wailed uncontrollably in his chest.

He sweat dropped at not only the girls rather pathetic display of dignity, but also her bizarre imagination of demons doing lewd things to her. To calm her stress he simply ran his hand across her back in a attempt to ease her stress.

_"I do this for Nezuko to calm her down...hopefully this will work too."_

True to his thoughts it calmed down the overly rambunctious blonde. He could smell her lilac scent and the fact that he could tell she was calm.

"I'll protect you zenitsu don't worry about it!Umm...Zenitsu?" He questioned at the unresponsive girl in his arms. Looking down at her she had obviously fallen asleep while he was comforting her. Laughing to himself he picked her up bridal style and made he's way to the villiage.

_"Strange...why do I feel like something really bad is gonna happen to me im the future?"_

Pushing the thought aside he walked in toe to the path the village was in. Traces of a small thunderstorm starting in the distance.

**]**

**A/n**

**So this is gonna be something small ,but if I get the reviews and inspiration I will make this into something major!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. chapter 2: Bath House

**A/N**

**Hope you guys like this.****Enjoy!**

**[****]**

The autumn breeze turned into strong winds as Tanjiro made it to town. Carrying not only the weight of nezuko, but also that of zenitsu who was now clutching closer to his chest in a attempt for warmth.

_"She's really clingy..."_

Deciding to rest in the town for the night he crossed a bath house closer to their actual target destination. Stepping inside he was greeted by a short elderly woman.

"Why hello are you the demon slayers that we requested?" The elderly woman beamed brightly at her new company.

"Yes ma'am! Though my friend here is worn from the journey." He chuckled as a snot bubble came from zenitsu nose.

"Well you can rest here and I'll bring you food. Also a nice hot bath will do ya good!" She beamed gaining a excited smile from Tanjiro.

"Thank you!"

**[****]**

Stirring from the cluthes of sleep one warm brown eye opened up to an unfamiliar sight. she was laid upon a futon in an empty room along with a box and a sword.

_"Where am I..."_The door slid opened revealing Tanjiro in a half opened Yukata exposing his chest. At seeing Zenitsu awake he beamed at the girl.

"Ah good! Your awake!" Tanjiro said happily as the blonde slowly took in his appearance trying to regain back to full consciousness.

She blinked once.

Than twice.

And finally three time.

"EHH!?!? "She screeched scooting back until she hit the wall. Her face flushed crimson red as her eyes popped out comical at him!

"TANJIRO I'M NOT READY FOR THIS STEP IN OUR RELATIONSHIP YET!! WERE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET?!?!" She wailed as she tried to cover her blushing face.

Tilting his head to the side he stared at her confused for a moment.

"Relationship?" He questioned as Zenitsu gave him an annoyed look, before she took in the rest of her surroundings. Her clothes still on and her haori folded off neatly to the side.

"Where are we...?" She questioned slowly as Tanjiro sat across from her.

"Well we're at a bathhouse for the night to wait out a storm that's happening outside." He concluded as Zenitsu still stared at him.

"Than why are you in my room?" She questioned as Tanjiro gave her a confused look again.

"What do you mean? I only requested one room for the night?" Zenitsu hearing this blushed madly at this.

_"We're gonna share the same room!!?"_

Zenitsu didn't know much about the prospect of relationships between men and women. She knew for a fact however that sharing the same room for night lead to other nightly activities.

A deep crimsom crossing her features as she stared at the muscles adorning Tanjiro's body.

_"Oh god!! He's hot!!"_

"I asked the lady to bring us dinner later on tonight. Would you like to take before dinner?" He questioned giving her a soft smile.

Zenitsu's heart was beating from her chest now. It seemed way to real to be true. The concept and his wording almost seemed romantic to a fault.

"I'll go take a bath..." She spoke softly as she walked past him leaving behind a confused Tanjiro.

"She's kinda shy huh?" He spoke to himself running a towel through his hair.

**[****]**

_"Stay calm!? Your gonna freak him **And **Yourself out! Just breathe!"_

She was making her way to the room from the bath. Her white yukata clinging to petite body as she nervous tried to calm her nerves.

_"First he stops you from finding a husband, feeds you, carries you to a bath house and now your gonna sleep in the same room!!?"_

Her nerves on high alright as her body shook uncontrollably. Her face crimsom red as she imagined multiple scenarios going through her head.

_(Zenitsu's imagination)_

_She layed pinned to the futon as Tanjiro used his immense strength to hold her arms above her head. A wicked grin upon his face as zenitsu whimpered helplessly._

_"T-tanjiro w-we aren't even married yet...this is wrong.." She whispered,but one of his hand undid the not holding her yukata together._

_"You may say no,but your body say yes." Tanjiro smirked as zentisu flushed brightly._

_(End of Zenitsu's imagination)_

"Nooooo!!! My maiden hoods gonna be taken!!!?" She cried opening up the door to a confused Tanjiro eating fried shrimp.

"Your...what?" He questioned slowly as zentisu bowed before him.

"Please Tanjior...be gentle with me..." She whimpered slightly.

"Umm...I don't understand, but I do wanna go over a few things." Tanjiro quickly changed the subject as Zentisu dug into a bowl of rice.

"Ok, what would you like to know?" She questioned picking a small amount of rice with her chopsticks.

"Well first what kind of style do you use? Mine is the breath of water." Tanjiro perked,but Zentisu shrunk slightly.

"Breath of thunder..." She whispered. Tanjiro's eyes widen in amazement. He had never seen another style outside of water since his training days.

"That's amazing! How many forms do you know?" He questioned excitedly.

Zentisu took another small bite of rice before looking away shamefully.

"I...I only know the first form...I was untalented enough to learn the other forms.." She apoke solemnly hiding her eyes in her bangs.

_"Now he's gonna realize how much of a burden I'm gonna be and leave me like everyone else does..."_

"At least you were able to learn it. So wouldn't that make you actually talented enough to learn something?" He questioned gaining a wide eyed look from Zenitsu. Her warm brown eyes staring into his dark red ones.

"I guess so..." She blushed.

"Good! Now don't doubt yourself I believe your strong. We have a mission tomorrow so we gotta do our best ok?" At this Zentisu paled slowly,but still nodded her head.

_"I'm so gonna die a virgin..."_

**[****]**

**A/N**

**Am I the only one that can see Zenitsu with most over the top imagination?**

**Thank you for reading! And the next chapter we introduce...FEMALE inosuke!!!**


	3. Chapter 3:A mysteriouspig?

A/n

Welp this is gonna be a interesting one so enjoy!

* * *

1 hour.

It took Tanjiro exactly 60 minutes to comprehend the events of today. Within that hour him and Zentisu had found the demom house that they were assigned to look over.

Within that hour they had found children standing outside the house as a demom apparently took their older brother. The scents of a demons and few other smells coming from the manor in front of them.

It took him 10 minutes to be seperate from Zenitsu and the other and to find the disgraced ex-lower moon six,Kyogai.

It took him 45 minutes to defeat kyogai after he learned the patterns of the drum strikes and deliver the final blow to put Kyogai to rest and to finally find his friends.

Lastly it took him 5 minutes register the rather unsettling sight before him. Reaching to the entrance of the house he found the siblings hunging eachother close with tears in their eyes, but not from the reunion.

No they were crying as Zenitsu was getting beaten to death protecting the box that held Nezuko inside. The assaliant was a very...unique one.

It was a woman Tanjirou could tell with tightly wrapped bandages covering her chest,but with a huge amount of her clevage still showing. She had very well toned phisque along with a very defined six pack to match. The only shocking feature about her was the twin jagged edged swords she held in her hands and the very ominous boar head that was ontop of her head.

"MOVE DAMN IT! THERE'S A DEMON IN THAT BOX!"Roared the boar headed woman as she stomped harder on Zenitsu. Her face was covered in a patch work of bruises and cuts as tears streamed down her eyes.

"It's prescious to T-tanjirou...I..Can't l-let you destroy something important to him!" She yelled through tear stained eyes with determination as she shieled the box with her body. For a moment the assault stopped before steam poured from the boar head's snout.

"FINE I'LL PIERCE YOU ALONG WITH THAT BOX!" The mysterious woman said as she pointed her jagged blade at Zenitsu. Seeing both his friend and his sister in danger he did the one thing he could only do.

He launched towards the boar head woman with serious speed as hethrough a punch towards her chest. With power he didn't know he heard the sound of a sickening crack and the launching of the mysterious woman hitting a tree.

"DID YOU JUST FRACTURE HER RIBS!" Zenistu yelled from the ground as the boar headed woman regained her posture and started to shake widly.

"BWAHAHA! YOUR STRONG! I haven't been punched that hard in a long time!" Boistered the woman as she laughed maniacly spooking both the children and Zenitsu.

"MY NAME IS INOSUKE HASHIBIRIA! I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" The now proclaimed Inosuke said as she branded her swords toward Tanjirou.

Forgetting about the entire mood of the situation he cocked his head to the side giving Inosuke a curious look.

"How do you spell that?" He questioned the boar headed woman, as Zenitsu and the children both held flat faces.

_"HE CAN'T READ THE MOOD!"_ They all thought simaltenously,but the one more angry was Inosuke!

"Spell?! I Can't read or write! It's written on my loi cloth-" She stopped mid sentence as the boarhead fell off revealing long black hair along with a beautiful face.

"WHAT! HOW CAN SHE BE RIPPED, BUT STILL GORGEOUS!" Yelled Zenitsu as all gazed upon Inosuke's beautiful face.

"Why did she stop?" Questioned Tanjirou before INosuke fell foward with her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"DID YOU KILL HER?!"Yelled a worried Zenitsu as Tanjirou scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I...don't know.."

* * *

A\n

Yes this is a short one,but I really just wanted to introduce Inosuke real quick,before I write a long chapter!

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
